campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Canicus
Personality He is cold and harsh. He doesn't care about anyone that is known. He only cares about tearing tha camp from its seems. He wishes for the destruction of the top area of the island to be cleared and restarted in his own image. He feels nothing but pain all the time so he is always making groaning sounds of anguish and is always on the brink of death. He is very agile though due to his surguries and will murder everyone and anything in his way in the blink of an eye. Nidhogg by Ruth Tay.jpg|Canicus' in his Dragon Form. Cat-eyes.jpg|Canicus in the dark. History It was a dark and rainy night at Camp Shape-Shift. Luna was walking from cabin to cabin getting all the new member's names when a dark figure was revealed to be standing next to the entrance. She hadn't been expecting any new people to camp but decided to take him in as it was cold and dark out. Luna gave him shelter in the dragon dorm since it was relatively empty and the next morning she went to the dorm and he was gone. He was actually in the gym training. Luna came in and began to talk to him. She found out his name, where he was from and what he could turn into. It was absolutly amazing, there was never a shape-shifter who could do this. Luna began to talk to Canicus more and more. They began to hang out more and were even seen holding hands. Soon after around half a year it was time. Canicus was about to go on his first quest to take down a pyromaniac who was trying to burn down the island's beautiful forest. Canicus was extremely honored and gave his love one last kiss goodbye. He ran off to find this maniac and put a end to him. He loaded his Mossberg 500 and pumped it. He began to walk through the forest until he walked into a burnt area. It was from a month ago when they Pyromaniac first started. He walked past a burnt tree laying his hand against it. He was angry, people do not respect what they should. People are too uncaring about anything. He continued through the reckage when suddenly the Pyromaniac appeared. He was weilding a home-made blow torch, Molotov Cocktails, and a few daggers. He stabbed Canicus in the chest but due to his enormous size and strength he didn't react very much. He threw the Pyromaniac against several tree's and hit him repeatedly with the butt of his gun. The Pyromaniac soon ran off, and it quickly began to get dark. Canicus knew he must return soon back to his love or she would began to worry so he decided it was time to get lethal. He took out the rubber shells from his Mossberg 500 and reloaded them with buck shots. He walked through the forest with his gun loaded and ready. Suddenly a large ball of flame engulfed Canicus and he fell over. He couldn't believe this Maniac just lit him on fire! He didn't scream but calmly began to roll around slowly putting out the fire. The Maniac was terrified at Canicus' amazing strength and resistance to pain. Canicus then stood up, his hair had been burnt off, half of his face was burnt and parts of his body were as well. His lungs were filled with so much smoke, he was exhailing it for hours. Canicus' tackled the frozen Maniac and began to choke him. He then felt sorry for the Maniac, the man had no idea what he was doing and was obviously terrified. Canicus then realized it wasn't just the Maniac who did this..... Luna sent him on this mission, she refused to send help with him. It was all adding up, he began to think, Luna was trying to kill him...... He stood up and shot the Maniac dead with his Mossberg. He then stumbled back to camp. He saw Luna standing there waiting for him. As he got closer and into the light from the torches outside of camp Luna's smile turned into tears and a shocked and terrified face. She immediatly ran to Canicus who then fell to the ground, unconsious. He woke up in the morning wearing a gas mask as a breathing apparatus he was scared at first and then he saw Luna. He grabbed a Medical Syringe and dove at her but Aleksei tackled him and took him to the holding cells. Canicus was held there for 8 days, only getting food and some water. The only thing he loved, Luna, would stand outside his door talking to him. She would say how much she loved him and wanted him to know how sorry she was. After a few more days he got an idea. He called Luna over and told her how he felt much better. Due to her love for him she blindly opened the door. He immediatly ran out of the holding cells area and outside. He turned into his form now... The Nidhogg he then flew off and disappeared. Luna was heart broken, she still loved Canicus even after attempting to kill her and running away so she threw herself into her work. She slowly overtime became very Uptight, Cold, and Grouchy. She missed Canicus dearly and would often hear his roars while around camp. After Leaving Camp Canicus had no where to go, he didn't have any friends nor loved ones but that's when he met Onyx. She was looking for a new meal for her pet water dragon and decided that Canicus would be it. He fought her and easily took her down and she pleaded for his mercy. He gave it to her and that's when she began to find out about him. She truly felt bad for him and decided to help. She heard of Luna and decided she'd use her magic to deactivate the volacno and make it still look active. She made a tunnel from the cent of the volcano to a large cave system under the island. This is where Onyx and Canicus now make their stand, but Onyx has become drunk on the little power Canicus has given her and now only loves him for his extreme power. Tumblr m7y2x9TvIg1ralk39o1 500.jpg|Canicus when he first came to camp. Maskliobmzj.jpg|Canicus' old mask. 84086.jpg|Canicus after the accident and with campers crowding around him. Facts 1. Canicus' eyes have been altered by the magic induced by Luna, he can now see easily in the dark and his eyes glow green. 2. He is humongous in his Dragon form being 40 feet tall and 30 feet long. He is very dangerous and breaths fire that sticks to people like napalm. Category:Characters Category:Male